Second Feelings
by GoddessWitch
Summary: What's wrong with me? I don't understand... Am I in love with Cal Blaire...Or am I in love with dark magick?
1. Default Chapter

So many things have been happening to me: A powerful dark witch almost killed me, my sister is mad at me because I put her in danger, and then there's Cal... He sacrificed his life for me and that made me look at him in a completely different way. A few months ago he tried to kill me in a pool house by setting it on fire and then he fled. My best friends, Bree and Robbie, saved me. After that, Cal came back only to get himself killed by his mother...It's too late at forgiving him though - he's passed on to shadow world. Still, there's a little place in my heart that loves him. Then there's Hunter...I love him very much and I know we're soul mates, but something draws me to Cal more than to Hunter - maybe it's my evil heritage...I'm so scared about what I will become - a source of evil or a source of good? Which will I choose? 


	2. Dream

People say that dreams are prophecies and that's especially true for me  
because every dream I have turns out to come true. That's it, I'm a  
freak of nature: I have become so popular among other withces and   
seriously, they should just put a sign on my head that says "Zoo Exhibit".  
Anyway, I had a dream last night that Cal is back. I don't know how   
he could be back after his mother killed him. And then a scary thought   
came to me - Selene(Cals' mom) is alive. I told Hunter about it but he   
reassured that she passed on to the Shadows. But this dream was very  
different from the others - I mean we're talking 3-D and smell. I   
almost forgot about it but I just have a feeling that Cal will be back.  
Maybe not at the moment, but he will be. And he will come to me and  
we'll be together. No! I can't be with him, he's evil! I will not give  
in to the darkness. I don't want to choose between Hunter and Cal...  
Again. 


	3. Meeting

Meeting  
  
  
  
With every day I feel the darkness taking over me. I can't stop it. The other day I tried to tell Hunter but then something stopped me and now I'm scared. I want to choose good but so many bad things have been happening to me so I'm just starting to get tired and want to give in to my heritage. Only now I realized what the dream meant - I'm supposed to bring back Cal so we can be together, but I can't do it alone. Selene is near by and she will help me.  
  
Looking out the window, the sky was becoming dark and I knew it was about to rain. But I couldn't let that stop me from going. As I walked outside, the wind got stronger and that made me laugh because it's just the "evil scenery" in the movies and that's exactly what I was doing - evil. I was about to get into Das Boot when I saw a figure walking up to me - Hunter. Ugh.Not now!!! "Hi love" He said as he approached me. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He was a bout to kiss me but I just couldn't do it so I turned away "I have bad news" and as I turned to face him I could feel the fear inside him. "What is it?" "Selene. I think she's back. I had dreams about her for the past week and they seem very real" So he got those dreams too. I have to stop him from finding her. "I don't think so. She's dead and besides, if YOU got the prophecy, I should have gotten one for sure, don't you think?" "Maybe, where are you going?" This wasn't part of my plan. "Oh, just over to a friends house to do a project for school." That was lame, but good enough. "Listen, I really have to go, she doesn't like when I'm late" "Alright. Be careful and call me later" Goddess, what am I doing? He loves me and I'm going behind his back and helping the dark side! What kind of a person am I? But I decided on it and I will carry on.  
  
As I drove to Cal's house I was think9ing of what exactly I was going to do when I get there. First things first, I have to call Selene. If she is near like Hunter said then it shouldn't be a problem for her to get to the house. As I was about to send her a witch message, I got one first. "Morgan. Come to me" I didn't know who the hell it was and I couldn't care less. I was determined to get to the house as soon as possible so I could get this over with. So, I sent Selene a witch message to meet in Cal's room at their house. I didn't get a reply though. Oh well, I'm here already so I might as well go inside. As I stepped out of the car, I looked up at the giant U- shaped house and it brought all the memories back - good and bad. But I couldn't waste any more time so I slowly walked up to the front door. I knew that the door was spelled with complicated charms which I helped to perform with Hunter and other members of the Council, but as I began to look more closely, the sigils and runes that were put on the door were gone. Someone was inside. My senses were on full alert and I slowly strated to feel for other presence in the house. No one in the kitchen, dining room, Cals room. I checked all the rooms, but then it struck me - the secret library. The presence was there. I walked inside the house and made my way to the room where Selene held her weekly cicrles with Starlocket. The library, as I could remember, was just outside that room. It took about 5 minutes to find the library and when I did, it opened without me even trying. The gentle light of candles filled the hundreds of books which were in the library. I started looking for the person but I couldn't find them. Maybe they're looking at books. So then I made my way through the library, looking at all the Dark Magick books as I passed the rows. And then I saw it - a tall figure with long, curly hair, with a black and golden robe on. It was Selene. She turned around and her green eyes fell upon mine and I suddenly got a headache. She was searching through my mind! How dare she! Obviously she doesn't know what a powerful witch I have come to be. I started chanting in my head a Gaelic song and I could see the pain surging through her as she pulled away from me. "Hello Selene, how are you?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "You're strong. Very strong. And you hurt me. I don't believe it," A smile came across her face "you're here for the same reason I am" And with a sudden understanding she came up to me and hugged me. It was sort of a surprise but then again. She's almost family. 


	4. The Plan

The Plan  
  
Me and Selene talked for what seemed like ages! When I asked how she got back here, she just said  
  
"Morgan, you might be a powerful witch but you don't yet know that you can get much more power if you know the Dark Arts."  
  
She was right. I didn't know anything about the Shadow World or any Black Magick.  
  
"I might not know everything there is to know, but I know enough to protect myself and bring back the one I love from the Shadow World."  
  
Selene smiled at me. "Tell me, after we bring back Cal, what will you do with Hunter?"  
  
That was a hard question to answer. I knew that Hunter loved me, but I also knew that Selene wanted him gone. "I don't know. Yet. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Hunter is the biggest concern to me right now and I do wish him dead." She stopped and thought for a second "however, he is partly my son so that bring a little bit of a challenge" and then she stopped again. I could tell that there was a battle going on inside her head of what to do with him, "but then again he is a seeker."  
  
"We can discuss that later" I was getting bored, "do you have a plan on bringing back Cal?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
She walked off to find a book, and when she found it, it looked amazing. It seemed as if it was ages old and was used by many people. I touched the book but quickly drew my hand away. The book had a lot of bad energy around it and gave me a headache.  
  
"This is a Mayan book," she told me "Here are kept very dark spells and this is the only copy in the world. Many people around the world know about the ancient book Popol Vuh; the Dawn of Life. But they didn't know that there was also created the Book of Death. This is it" I looked at her with interest "I had to travel back in time to get this one!"  
  
She flipped through the pages until she got the a chapter which I couldn't read but had a picture of a.  
  
"Thunderlords." She read my mind, "they are responsible of taking souls from the earth and bringing them into the Shadow World. All we have to do is call upon them and ask their permission on taking Cal back. This book contains the invocation for them and we'll have to make up the rest"  
  
This was it. The plan to bring back Cal. It sounded so simple, but I knew it wasn't going to be. It was worth a shot though.  
  
I looked at the old clock which hung on the wall, ticking time away, and realized that it was past midnight. My parents were going to kill me! I told Selene that I had to leave and we set up a time to meet - next new moon. 


End file.
